So Close, And Yet So Far
by REDDevil.AngelBLUE
Summary: Yuuki & Kaname meet Zero once again. who will triumph? PEACE OR WAR? is there still hope for Zero & Yuuki's broken friendship, even if Yuuki's now a vampire? will Zero finally rid the world of vampires? read! ZERO x YUUKi x KANAME zero VS kaname
1. Chapter 1: Bleeding Love

** / I have recently gone absolutely addicted with Vampire Knight both for the manga and the anime thanks to my friends who recommended it to me. Sadly the show was cut short but the manga's still going. I decided to make my own version.. Kinda like my very own season three of the show...I'm new to anime/manga stuff so please bear with my horrible writing style if you can :D. Sorry it's short, maybe because it's still the beginning. I'll try to make the next chapter longer, all ****of them to be in character and to update as soon as I possibly can :D thankss enjoy and review!**

Misery

Masochistic

Stoic

Worry

Anxious

Sadness

Lost

Pain

Hate

Morning...

Yuuki had been waiting for the sunrise, she hopelessly attempted to sleep last night because she wasn't sure as hell if she was either ecstatic with joy or barking mad with her newly realized choice. What would happen if next if she goes forward with the decision?

So cold, one of those times that made Yuuki remember that snowy night…

Years ago, Kaname Kuran saved Yuuki from a level E vampire.

Their parents were killed, sacrificing themselves for their two children, Kaname and Yuuki. Yuuki's memory and her vampire self was erased by Juri Kuran, their mother, but later on restored by Kaname, he is Yuuki's fiancée and knows him as her brother. Her whole family was known as one of the pureblood vampires…

Vampires…

Beasts who take on human form and drink blood until their prey was sucked dry that their bodies were so pale and useless that it no longer has a purpose. That was what Yuuki always thought of them as terrifying creatures. One of the reasons she was always afraid, but she's not so sure up till now, if she's still scared or not.

The reflection in the mirror revealed a pale young woman with reddish maroon eyes.

"Vampire" she whispered silently "One of them"

The mirror caused a big crack when her brows furrowed, aggravated with this woman—She curled her fist and punched the mirror with all her strength. As expected, some parts came crumbling down and fell down to the floor.

Blood

The broken pieces on the floor was stained with it and so was her injured hand. She felt a sting from her hand. She looked at the stream of blood that vigorously continued to drip down onto her arm as she wore a dead panned expression. Tightly, she shut her eyes, trying not to let her tears escape.

She was new to a lot of things. Her guts made a most distressing feeling, the one that keeps you annoyed inside—except it wasn't a good kind of feeling. It was a hateful feeling, more like daggers continuously piercing the inside of her stomach, rather than butterflies fluttering round. Not sure if she was able to endure the pain any longer.

"I need to be strong" she murmured to herself looked back at her reflection

"Yuuki"

Her eyes snapped open.

Kaname Kuran, the girl saw his lover's reflection resting beside the door through the broken pieces remaining on the mirror. His dark reddish maroon eyes looking at her as he approached and gently grabbed her shoulder forcing her to face him.

"What are you doing?" he sighed then carefully took her bleeding hand and kissed it for a moment and later stroked her hand. The stinging sensation along with the bleeding stopped and the wound was completely healed.

"Yuuki" his arms curled around her tiny waist "Do you regret being with me? And being..."

"A vampire?" he paused for a moment but continued his sentence

The girl shook her head

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to"

"No, I still want to" the girl snapped

Kaname let out a deep sigh

"Will you be able to handle it?" he asked hoping she would think otherwise and reconsider her sudden decision "Even if you know he'll still do it no matter what?"

There was a light knock on the door and came in the group of vampires who are loyal to Kaname as the president/dorm leader of the night class of Cross Academy and who is one of the rare remaining pureblood vampires. Hanabusa Aido, Seiren, Ruka Souen, Rima Toya, Takuma Ichijo, Akatsuki Kain and Senri Shiki quietly came in.

"Kaname, Yuuki, we're ready" Hanabusa said as he stepped forward and bowed before them.

"Hanabusa Aido" Yuuki said as she stepped closer to him and straightened his posture "I thought we made it clear?"

"I'm sorry" he bowed again

Yuuki touched his back and he straightened up once more.

"I'm not scolding you" she let out a heart-warming smile "I'm simply asking you as a friend that you treat me one as well. The kind when you always treated me as Cross Academy's prefect, nothing's changed that much—I'm still the same"

He smiled back at her

"Yes" She let out a sigh as she turned back to Kaname, finally giving him an answer "I'm sure"

"Well, We'd best be going then"

**I am truly grateful for you reading my story even if it's short :DD SOOO MUCH grateful that i wanna give a big wet kiss ! haha joke :D reviews are appreciated to get me inspired, up and running to write more chapters and criticism may be allowed just remember that I'm new to this kind of stuff so go easy on me :D thanks again! MELiSSA xoxoxo MELiSSA**


	2. Chapter 2: Stoic

**I am alive ! LOL heller MELiSSA here! i hope u recommend this to other vamp lovers! sorry if my writing sucks. Comments, suggestions, and criticism are opened and deeply welcome to improve my writing and of course to help plan the plot for future chapters.**

**The story mainly focuses on Zero x Yuuki x Kaname soo I'm not sure what side I'm not but I'll get to that while I do the future chapters. The whole story takes place on what happened to our three heroes after the battle with Rido Kuran. Cross Academy was rebuilt once more, and therefore Zero's Senior Year (also known as the last time he will be in Cross Academy) in school, still consisting of humans and vampires. Shocked and confused to see certain people come back for to the academy for senior year. Will Zero finally kill Kaname and Yuuki? **

**This is MY version of the anime's season 3, even if they're still continuing the manga... I still want it ! LOL **

**soooo... yeah thanks again.. hope u enjoy !**

That night _close and yet so far_… Yuuki, the pureblood princess stood before the vampire hunter, Zero Kiryuu. Darkness dominated the sky along with a crescent moon glowing from above. Red orbs staring into another pair of grayish lavender orbs, staring at each other deeply..

Both felt hurt, confusion, stoic, masochistic and maybe something a little deeper… their feelings for each other…

What do they really feel?

And more importantly…Is it real?

* * *

No wonder I'm scared

To look in your eyes

You've turned me away

So many times

You can take it away

At any given moment

It's hard to believe

While you're in this disguise

So would you hold me, ever so closely please?

I'm trying hard to breathe

I'm lost here in this moment

And time keeps slipping by

I'm trying to survive

Hoping you'll end my misery…

So please…stop me from crying

* * *

Multiple shades of orange and yellow spread across the sky like it was perfectly airbrushed on a canvas by a very talented and famous artist.

"Sunset…" Zero Kiryuu, Cross Academy's school prefect sighed "Crap"

He groaned-frustrated with another day as the school's prefect slash guardian.

He appreciated nature and its beauty but theoretically speaking, it adds fuel to his violently burning flames. Sunset means unending excitement, screaming, shrilling and a mob full of noisy girls from the day class impatiently waiting for the night class students to exit out of their dorms and head straight for their class.

"Vampires and Humans" he scoffed silently to himself

Hating the fact that the idea of a school mixed with vampires and humans. The thought made his stomach twist. The humans were unknowingly stupid to even figure out that the only reason why the night class, were so perfect is because they don't know that they're blood suckering, soulless, cruel, vain, and treacherous vampires that live under everyone's noses. And the worst part of it was he was forced to do the job since he was the only guardian slash prefect left-Even if he was forced by the Chairman, Zero was still willing to guard the secret of the night class' thought he still hated them.

The huge gates of the moon dormitory creaked open, revealing the exceptionally beautiful students of the night class. Zero groaned-he had always hated vampires, even though he was one of them-nothing's going to change his hated towards those filthy blood suckers, as a vampire hunter, he knows what he must do-he's just waiting for the right opportunity to be nimble and strike.

Unfamiliar pale vampire faces continuously came pooling out from the gates, quietly as their feet shuffled to the class' direction.

The sight of them still running around without the humans knowing what they really are, really frustrates Zero. He always argued with the Chairman why was there such a school consisting of both vampires and humans?

The Chairman must have gone mad with the thought of both species in attempt to create peace and become comrades.

Zero sighed. He bitterly thought about the fact that he insulted himself as well, because after all… he was a vampire because of being bitten by the pureblood Shizuka Hio—who was now deceased because of Kaname Kuran. In result of the Shizuka Hio's attack he grew a strong distrust towards them.

He rolled his grayish lavender eyes

Zero stepped forward toward the annoyingly huge crowd of girls. Producing stupid, loud, and excited shrilling sounds.

"Kya! Kya! Here they come! AYIEE!" A girl with silly pigtails sped off in attempt to talk to the night class.

The prefect immediately and swiftly grabbed the girl's shoulder and pushed her back into the crowd and gave the rest of them, daggering stares.

"Just wait and see what happens if any of you attempt to do something like that again" Zero said darkly

The girls always cringed in fear because of his attitude that was always described as a dark and scary aura, their voices toned down. He silently chuckled to himself.

And to think, Zero. Zero Kiryuu a vampire hunter turned into a vampire scarred with a horrible past, like a scar being cut opened once again. After the battle with Rido Kuran-just a year ago-things haven't been the same.

"KYA! KYA! AYIEE!" a number of girls echoed as they kept fidgeting and shrilled louder than before.

He pinched the bridge of his nose, the thought that he might break the neck of each girl out of annoyance made him grimace with guilt. As tempting as it sounds, he chose not to do so.

Instead of shouting, Zero let the girls scream their lungs out-he couldn't care less anyway-he pushed them back.

(voices of the annoying, excited, shrilling girls)

"Hanabusa !"

"Idol! Idol! Idol! Idol!" the crowd of girls chanted

The prefect quickly shifted his head checking to see if his ears heard right even thought it might be damaged from all the excessive noise and shrills.

Hanabusa Aido waved to the girls who got even more excited. His body stiffened, dropping his hand to his side along with a rare serious expression on his face. Senri Shiki, Takuma Ichijo, Akatsuki Kain, Rika Souen, Rima Toya, and Seiren exited outside. Zero was surprised to see that for some reason they just stopped walking and just stood behind the opened gates as if they were waiting for something. Two dark figures from afar drew closer as they exited out and the gates shut behind them.

Zero's eyes were widened with shock. Unable to respond, when the sunset's dim light revealed the faces of the two dark figures. The girl with chestnut brown hair turned her head away from Zero. It took him a second to realize that it was his old and only close friend at Cross Academy, he didn't realize right away who it was maybe because he wasn't used to her long hair that cascaded down her back. A mixed feeling washed over her. Zero couldn't believe what he was right there in front of him.

_There he is_… The girl thought to herself.

Her tears were threatening to spill out from her red orbs.

_Maybe it's just a hallucination… My mind is just playing trick again, impossible…_ Zero wondered. _Yes definitely impossible…_

The tall black-haired figure stepped away from the girl and moved forward to Zero. His expression deadpanned.

"Hello… Zero" he flashing the prefect a wicked smile

Zero's eyes were bloodshot with shock, unable to move and respond to the pureblood….

"_Kaname Kuran_"

**So funny in a scary way LOL... so what do you think? is it too crappy for you? too short? not enough fluff? no problem! I'll make sure of it when I make the 3rd chapter! let me know your insights on my story right there on the _review this story_ button yay! somebody said they liked this story ! yay! lol ok I'll shut up now so you'll review.. thanks again for reading, the hits and the visitors I've gotten ! thanks Y'all ! XD**


	3. Chapter 3: Silence

**YAY! I'm still alive ! LOL i have a case of writer's block so sorry if it's short or this chap isn't that exciting yet but I promise that the next one will definitely juicy ! hehe i know that it isn't muchh but plzz read and review! read my other stories :D **

**ENJoY !**

Cut through the skin with knives of words

I'm still bleeding out questions of nerve

What will it take to sort this out?

It's still lodging its blade in my heart

Silence hurts more than the worst sound

Now it's too late to say

I'm still falling down

What will I do?

What can I say?

Zero Kiryu's feet felt like it had a mind of its own-like he was forced against his will to stay where he stood, motionless. Feeling heavy, firmly planted onto the ground. Irritated with his body unable to move or even react to the situation happening right in front of him.

Even if he does hate the girl who broke his heart and left him, he still felt a strong, unexplainable feeling towards her.

Not sure of what it really was or if it was real. He was… as always….

Undecided..

He sighed, irritated but gave a forced half smile to the pureblood standing in front of him. The night class students from behind became wary, ready to protect the pureblood Kurans and to attack-if necessary.

Kaname's long, jet-black hair swayed against the wind.

"If you want to say something…." Kaname said "then that'll have to wait"

Zero opened his mouth, wanting to say something but closed it instead. Thinking of using the right words to say, knowing that the day class students was still there—unable to make a scene unless the humans were around. He growled.

(Voices of the annoyingly, hyperactive, shrilling girls)

"Eh! Zero Kiryuu gets to talk to Kaname!"

"Yeah! Unfair!"

"Wait!"

"Who's that girl?"

"Wait… is that…Yuki?"

"The prefect?"

"Yeah! What happened to her?"

Zero gave a cringe worthy glare to the crowd composed of day class girls. Once again the girls snapped and became quiet. He didn't want to hear the annoying gossip of the girls—especially when it was about….

Yuki..

The girl stepped towards Kaname—averting her eyes, avoiding the sight of Zero. When she gave a quick glance back at Kaname, he gave her a slight nod. Yuki made small smile at him and quickly shuffled her feet to a different direction. Hanabusa Aido followed after her.

Zero urged himself not to follow her, even if he did want to talk to her. It has been so long since he talked to her, seen or even heard about her. His throat felt dry, he felt his heavy heart beat faster than usual-the kind that only happens when he sees her. What in the world would he even say? Last time he saw her, he said that he'll kill Kaname even if it means he has to kill Yuki too. Ridding the world of purebloods and vampires.

Zero firmly stood his ground. The crowd of girls sighed and once again noisy as they watched as the rest of the night class walk pass the prefect to finally head to class.

"SHUT UP!" he loudly growled at the shrilling, excited crowd "AND GO BACK TO YOUR DORMS!"

The whole crowd was washed over with sudden fear. They panicked and immediately dispersed back to the sun dorms in a split second.

Alone at last, the prefect pinched the bridge of his nose and let his hand drop. He watched as the sun slowly went down.

Yuki quickly walked.

"Ms. Yuki Kuran!" Hanabusa said as he kept up with her pace.

She stopped, looked at the person behind her who also paused.

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh yeah" he said, his fingers brushed against his blond hair "Sorry, I forgot"

The girl chuckled and continued her walk towards the school's building, Hanabusa .

Finally they reached their destination. Yuki stopped short. Her fist grabbed the doorknob—she looked back at the person behind her.

"Don't worry, I'll just stay here" he said, resting his back against the wall.

"What?" Yuki let go of the knob and waved her hands in front of the noble's face "Hello! It's already 6:30! You better head back to class"

He immediately burst out into laughter—Yuki froze, her eyebrows were mashed together, confused with his sudden action.

"Sorry" slowly, he straightened up and flashed a smile "It's just that, you haven't been like that in a while"

She pursed her lips and rolled her crimson red eyes.

"Don't worry" he pressed on "I'm going to stay here until you're done"

The girl gave a quick nod. She grabbed the doorknob and let herself in.

"Chairman Cross?"

"AYY! YUKI!" Chairman Kain Cross immediately grabbed his adopted daughter and pulled her into a hug.

"I missed my pretty little petite daughter!" he said cheerfully

"uh, yeah. I miss you too Chairman, uh Dad"

"You called me dad, awww!" the Chairman's hug tightened

A few moments have passed and the Chairman hasn't let go of Yuki, who was awfully quiet. Even though Yuki wasn't his real daughter, he treated her as his own. He loved her very much and from the looks of it, he really missed her—well who could blame the guy for missing Yuki's generally kind, caring, cheerful and comedic attitude.

"Yuki say something!" he said

He was suddenly shocked to see Yuki mumbling something angrily.

"What?" the Chairman asked so the girl mumbled again.

"What? I can't understand you Yuki!" he asked again shaking her in his arms.

"I SAID, YOU'RE SUFFOCATING ME!" she forcibly broke their hug and tried to catch her breath.

"Sorry"

Yuki dusted herself and took another deep breath.

"Dad.."

"Ayiee!"

The girl groaned again but kept her expression as light as she possibly could.

"I'm glad to be back here at Cross Academy, but it seems we have a slight problem."

"A problem?" Kain Cross sat on his tall desk chair while Yuki didn't move.

"Yes, I have a feeling you have a favour to ask" she said, crossing her arms against her chest.

"Favour?"

The girl raised her eyebrow at him. She already knows what he wants to say to her.

"Well" he said pausing for a moment "I'm ecstatic that you're back here, I was just hoping—

"For me to continue my duties as guardian?" she said finishing his sentence.

Guilt washed over Chairman Kain, he simply nodded.

"How could I be a guardian after everything that's happened?"

Yuki let out a deep sigh—not sure how to even continue to respond about the predicament. Kain crossed the room and placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"I know this isn't the best timing but Zero's the only one who keeps this school safe and he might need some help"

Yuki clenched her fist but let it go immediately.

"I know father, but Zero isn't exactly 'the welcoming committee type of guy' I'm not sure about this"

"Well" he dropped his hand and walked towards windows of his office "I'm fine if you don't accept it's just that—

"I know I'll regret this but ok" she cut his sentence and gave a small smile

"Ayie!" Kain Cross squealed like a little girl and tightly hugged his daughter.

When their hug broke he also gave her a smile—happy with her daughter's decision. Without another word, Yuki headed for the exit and closed the door behind her.

The first thing she saw was Hanabusa Aido, who was still there—his back leaned against the wall.

"Hey" he said moving from his position

The girl looked at her watch it reads, 7:32 pm

"What? Shoot" she immediately grabbed Hanabusa's wrist and dragged him towards to the night class building.

"Hey!" he said patting her hand "What's the deal?"

"Well noble, YOU'RE late for class and I'm going get into trouble if I don't get you there" she huffed fast walk and talking at the same time wasn't the easiest task but she carried on instead of complaining.

He made a small chuckle but kept in mind that he was talking to a Kuran, a pureblood princess. He didn't want Yuki to be pissed or even worse, Kaname.

"Alright, I'm going but I insist I should take you to your dorm first"

Yuki's eyebrows mashed together making her look older than her actual age.

"Why did you accept being a Guardian?" they both stopped and she let go of Hanabusa "I know he's your father and all but I don't think it's a good idea"

She sighed and faced him "Look, I know but its no big deal really"

"Even a Pure Blood Princess lies" he said

"You need to get to class" she replied changing the subject

"Fine, I'll go, but you'll tell me tomorrow" he said "But first"

He grabbed Yuki and carried her on his back.

Unknown to them a certain someone with silver grey lavender eyes was watching over the two vampires. The vampire hunter, Zero didn't know what to do.

In a split second later Yuki was shocked to see that both of them were back at the Night Class Dorms and inside Kaname's room.

"Goodnight Yuki" he smiled and quickly sped off.

She was so tired. Quickly she went off into the shower, changed her clothes and got ready for bed.

The bed was extremely huge definitely enough to fit more than two people. The different shapes and intricate designs were perfectly carved against the mahogany wood and the sheets were soft, silky and thick.

She let herself fall onto the huge bed—she slowly closed her eyes and started to drift to sleep hoping that this night might be peaceful one.

**OMG ! It's still crappy noh? LOL i know it's knda coz I'm totally blocked ! I'll update it for the next chap :D THNKS FOR READING! TELL UR FRiENDS! REVIEWSS ARE VERRY APPRECIATED ! :DD LOVE Y'ALL**


	4. Chapter 4: Unexpected

**Hey guys ! I LIVE ! LOL sorry it's been SOOOO long since i uploaded/updated my story :(( at least im back! YAY! ok so PLS read and don't forget to REVIEW ! enjoy and if you want check out my other story, FOREVER & ALWAYS :)) peace and chocolates XOXO**

And I don't know what's wrong with me,

I wanted to be all the things you need

All the things you need,

And now I'm standing here alone

I'm waiting for it all to come and go,

All to come and go

Maybe I just had to let it go

This is the last thing left to do

And if there's one thing I have learned

You can only lie to yourself for so long

Until it becomes the truth

The Pure Blood Princess let out a big yawn before she opened her crimson red eyes. She rolled to her side and saw her lover—Kaname was silently sleeping.

The girl got out of the thick covers—her feet touched the cold floor and walked towards the huge glass window.

The view was breathtaking but she was thinking of something other than daybreak.

What would she say to Zero? She knows he hates her for being a newly turned vampire. It wasn't anybody's fault. He promised to get rid of Pure Blood vampires even if it means getting rid of Yuki.

Would he really do that?

Would he really kill Kaname? Her lover?

And more importantly will he kill Yuki?

She was so confused. She tried to fight back the tears but miserably failed.

The thought of her best friend, Zero Kiryu—it made her so angry, hurt, and guilty all at the same time.

"What am I going to do?" she sobbed silently to herself and put a hand on the windowpane.

"What are you murmuring about?" Kaname said

Yuki was shock—Kaname was already awake and to have suddenly felt her lover's sweet-smelling breath on her neck. Kaname wrapped his arms around her waist, slowly pecked her neck.

"Something on your mind?" He murmured in between kisses

She turned to face him and gave a small smile. He slowly touched her face, and gently kissed her on the lips.

Yuki's body trembled—the feeling of his kiss made her forget about her troubles. Kaname licked her lips and Yuki let his tongue enter. She raised her heels while Kaname got the idea and so he bended his head down. Yuki played with his hair.

Tears suddenly escaped her eyes. She didn't know why she suddenly got so emotional. Didn't she enjoy being with Kaname?

Her heart felt so heavy it started to pound vigorously inside her chest—like at any moment it might forcibly escape.

Kaname suddenly parted his lips from hers. He looked at the trails of her tears and used his hand to wipe it away.

"Yuki" he said softly

She looked deeply into his crimson red orbs with a half serious face. Instead of replying, she kept quiet and rested her head into Kaname's strong chest.

"Well" he began to say "It's your first day of Senior Year, You mustn't be late" he gave her one last kiss on her head before Yuki went into the bathroom.

Kaname sat comfortable on a couch while he watched Yuki in front of a full-length mirror. She was fixing her black school uniform and placed a band that wrapped around her left arm, indicating a prefect insignia on top.

He got off the couch and placed a hand on her shoulder.

MONDAY

Zero, the young guardian sighed to himself. It was the first day of classes—he had to minimize his regular routine of skipping since he was already a graduating student. He knew that he wanted to finally leave Cross Academy and graduating was his only ticket to freedom.

He was pulled back to reality when his alarm clock loudly buzzed.

"Shit! I'm late!" He groaned but hurriedly finished getting ready. Of all the classes, he was late for his favorite class. It was the only one he looked forward to, and it helped him get up early every morning—except for today.

Once he was done he immediately grabbed his bag—he slammed the door behind him, locked the door with his keys and ran as fast as he could out of the sun dormitory. He stopped short for a quick gasp of air then continued his run. Minutes later he reached the building. Zero quickly went up the steps and hurriedly pushed open his classroom door.

"So Shakespeare wrote many inspiring and beautiful literary works—welcome Mr. Kiryu, and thank you for joining our class" Ms. Humphrey, the school's literature and art teacher said

He took an empty seat at the back—placing his backpack on the floor.

"Mr. Kiryu" Ms. Humphrey said "Since you're late, I hope you are able to answer my question"

Zero nodded.

"Who is Shakespeare?"

"William Shakespeare was an English playwright. His plays are written mostly in blank verse and include comedies, historical plays, the Greek and Roman plays, enigmatic comedies, the great tragedies, and the group of tragicomedies with which he ended his career. He also wrote more than 150 sonnets, which were published in 1609, as well as narrative poems" he answered with a deadpanned expression on his face

"Very good" she praised "Now moving.."

She faced the blackboard and written facts about William Shakespeare. The lesson was fair, at some parts boring but some were actually interesting.

The classroom looked like it was college classroom. There was a long table for each row.

Zero's eyes scanned through out the classroom—checking if there were any students who skipped class today.

"Can anybody give me an example of William Shakespeare's works?"

A girl with blond hair raised her hand—immediately dropping it when she proudly stood up.

"Romeo and Juliet Ma'am" she said politely

"Very good"

"Now" Ms. Humphrey began "Your homework will be to do a drawing of or painting of a member of the opposite gender that attempts to reveal about their personality" her eyes twinkled periwinkle blue "Some people will be visiting the campus so that hopefully Cross Academy's creative and talented students will be recognized, Be creative and it will be passed on Friday"

The students flipped their sketch pads closed and stuffed their art materials back into their bags.

"Oh and class—I'd like you to search and use someone outside this class as your model, to make things interesting"

The bell loudly rang as it echoed through the hallways—the students hurriedly got out from their seats and out of the classroom.

Zero took out a piece of paper from his pocket—with his class schedule written on it.

"Physics" he murmured to himself.

He looked around the halls and he was the only one left.

"Damn!" he quickly sped off as he went up the stairs and headed to the Physics class. He was such in a hurry he didn't even realize he collided with someone. Both of them landed hard on the floor along with both of theirs books and bags scattered on the concrete floor.

"Ouch!" the girl said "What's the rush?"

Zero was in shock the moment he looked up at the girl and he realized that it was Yuki he had bumped into.

She placed her hand on her forehead, trying to heal the pain by massaging it.

He was motionless for a while but Zero grabbed his stuff—quickly picked up Yuki's books and handed it to her.

"Thanks" she said, wrapping her arms around her books.

_'Why?' Zero thought to himself 'What a stupid inconvenience! You're such a klutz Zero, You should've looked before you go bumping into people! More or less Yuki'_

_'OMG' the Yuki thought 'Of all the people I could've collide into, it just had to be him'._

Seeing Zero made her even more aggravated.

Mixed feelings were making their minds blurry.

He got up and offered his hand to her. Yuki accepted and Zero pulled her up.

"I'm sorry" he said with a deadpanned expression

"It's fine" she gave a small smile "Uh, thanks…for helping"

She quickly walked inside the classroom and Zero followed her in.

"This is going to be a long day" the two prefects muttered to themselves as they sighed.

The school bell rang—school has finally ended.

Yuki quickly grabbed her stuff and made her way out of the classroom.

She gave heavy sigh.

"Hey" Ruka Souen gave a smile and was perfectly leaned against the wall

"Ruka!" she immediately ran and wrapped her arms around her.

Yuki and Ruka became good friends since the battle with Rido. Ruka accepted the fact that Kaname loved Yuki. She got over Kaname when she started going out with Akatsuki Kain. It was weird because Yuki still isn't used to her 'new' attitude.

"What are you doing here?" Yuki said when their hug broke

"Well" she brushed her hair with her fingers "I wanted to see you!"

"That's great and all but shouldn't you be getting ready for class?"

Ruka pursed her lips and placed her hands on her hips.

"Class? Who said anything about me attending class?"

Yuki raised an eyebrow at her and flashed her band—carefully wrapped around her left arm with the prefect insignia on it.

"Easy, prefect" she held her arms up in defeat "C'mon!"

Ruka grabbed Yuki's wrist and dragged her towards the Moon Dormitory.

"Hey! What's the rush?" Yuki replied confused by her friend's sudden action.

The huge gates immediately opened and they headed directly to the building. Ruka let go of her grip on Yuki and pushed the door open. She grabbed Yuki's stuff.

"Hey!"

"Don't worry I'm not going to steal it!" she said in protest "I'm just going to place it back to your room"

Yuki nodded and Ruka headed up the huge stairs.

The prefect sat on the intricately designed couch.

She suddenly cringed when she felt cold lips touch the top of her head.

"Troubled?" a voice said

Yuki turned and her face softened when she saw Kaname.

"Sorry" he chuckled lightly

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" Kaname sat next to her.

"Come out unexpectedly" she replied, leaning back at the couch and closed her eyes.

She felt a hand placed on her forehead. She opened her eyes and gave a puzzled expression.

"Why do have a bump on your head?" Kaname raised an eyebrow

Yuki suddenly remembered her accidental encounter with Zero. Memories flooded her mind—she immediately diminished them from her thoughts and pulled herself back to reality.

"Uhh.." she stammered still figuring out what to say "I bumped into a tree?" she immediately replied

'_shoot!_' she thought '_I said it like a question rather than an answer! Stupid!'_

"So.." Kaname said, taking Yuki's hands "Is that an answer? Or a question?"

Yuki became unsteady, her heart was pounding her hard—blood rushed up to her cheeks making her pale face red.

He chuckled and smiled at her.

He slowly inched forward to Yuki—looking deeply into her crimson red orbs. It made her heart race even faster. He slowly kissed her forehead and the bump was gone.

Kaname sulked back into the couch and rubbed his temples.

She wanted to say something but unfortunately the words weren't exactly coming her.

She immediately heard footsteps.

"Hello" Hanabusa Aido said as he went down the huge stairs along with Senri Shiki, Ruka Souen, Rima Toya, Takuma Ichijo, Akatsuki Kain and Seiren also followed from behind.

She was so relieved her friends stepped into the scene.

Kaname got up and reached out his arm to Yuki.

"C'mon" he smiled at her

"Where are we going?" She accepted his hand and he helped her up from the couch.

"We're going out"

"Going out?" she replied, she cocked an eyebrow "You have class"

"No we don't" Senri Shiki said, leaning against the wall "Kain Cross made it official—since we just arrived here at Cross Academy, we were given the day off"

"Eh? But what about me? I didn't get the day off?" the prefect protested

"Point is" Hanabusa started to say "We don't have any classes which means all of us can go out"

"We might have a slight problem though" Ruka commented, looking out the window "That idiotic crowd of girls are outside the gates, how are we supposed to leave?"

"Maybe by sucking their blood?" Hanabusa chuckled lightly

Akatsuki gave a hard punch on his back.

"Ow!" Hanabusa rubbed the bruised spot and gave Akatsuki an angry, ominous glare.

"Don't joke around" Akatsuki said being wary "Kaname, he's serious with things like that. Don't do something that you might regret later on"

"It was just a joke" Hanabusa whispered back and rolled his sapphire blue eyes.

Kaname cleared his throat—the room silenced and everyone's attention was focused on him.

"Change of plans, we're not going out" his face had a deadpanned expression

"Eh?" Yuki made a confused look

Ruka forcibly slapped the back of Hanabusa's head—which made his body to suddenly thrust forward.

"It's you're fault" she said coldly

Hanabusa immediately straightened up and gave her a daggering stare.

"Enough" Kaname said and then he turned to Yuki "Yuki, it's been a long day. I suggest you stay at the Chairman Cross' building for a while"

The building he referred to was the Chairman's office, connected to that was like a house—it was specially made for him. Yuki and Zero used to also live there.

"Kain Cross?" she said puzzled "Why can't I stay here?"

"I bet your father misses you being around" he reassured her

She missed her father even if the saw each other a few days ago.

"Then let's go" she said, still slightly hesitant

She pushed the doors open of the Moon Dormitory and strode past the gates. For Yuki, it was a relief to see that the enormous crowd of girls had already gone back to their respective dorms.

'_Maybe Zero scared them off—ooppss WHAT? stupid! Why in Cross Academy's name did I suddenly think about Zero? Oh my gosh!' _the young prefect panicked in her own thoughts.

Kaname was walking next to her.

She shifted her head away from her lover—trying to distract herself by admiring the starry night sky.

"Yuki"

The girl hesitantly turned her head

"I have a feeling you have something to share to me" he beamed

Shock was written all over her pale face. Kaname let out a small chuckle.

'_It's obvious that she's hiding something..But what?—I definitely shouldn't ask, at least not yet' _Kaname thought to himself.

'_I am dead, so dead. I want to tell Kaname but something's holding me back. He might be uncomfortable with the topic about Zero—but I have to at least try to tell him' _Yuki fidgeted her fingers

"One question.." Yuki said

"Yes?"

"Are they going to follow us all the way to Kain Cross' office?" The others from the Moon Dormitory were also there—following the two Pure Bloods that were walking in front of them.

Kaname chuckled—taking his lover's hands into his.

"I'm sorry, but it's for your sake"

"But I have powers. I can use them as my protection"

"But you're still learning. Please don't be hardheaded, just trust me ok?" he looked deeply into her eyes and a smile crept on both their faces.

They both stopped walking. Kaname wrapped Yuki his arms, she snuggled on his strong, warm chest.

"Ok"

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes and slowly he moved his arms away—resting his hands on top her shoulders.

"Now get some sleep"

The prefect didn't even realize that they had already reached Kain Cross' building. Memories kept flashing in her mind and kept her busy, she didn't even realize it.

He carefully kissed her soft pink lips and kissed him back. They kept the romantic ickiness brief and minimal since that they weren't the only people there.

"Bye" he said pleasantly

The others also waved bye as they all walked away, disappearing into the darkness.

Yuki silently went up the steps towards the door.

She grabbed the doorknob and let herself in.

"Hello?" she said, closing the door behind her "Chairman?"

Kain Cross' building was specially built for him. He decorated it by himself so that anyone who passes by would feel at home—or so he thought.

With each step, her shoes made small sounds against the white marble floor. She went into different rooms and observed that things were still the same—just like she had left them.

She picked another room—it looked just like a living room. A perfectly polished piano on one side of the room, velvet couches, with matching red curtains and an intricate mahogany coffee table.

It was so fancy—Kain Cross, might've been overboard with his expenses.

Looking around, something caught her attention.

On the other side of the room, there was a wall full of framed pictures.

She took a step closer scrutinizing each picture.

A few of them were from Kain Cross' early days, others from when Yuki was young.

"So many pictures" Yuki murmured to herself

She squinted her crimson red eyes—attempting to look at the picture that was hanging on the highest part of the wall.

Her eyes widened when she realized who were those two people.

'Yay! We're Seniors!'

Those were the words she wrote on the picture. Zero looked stiff at the picture while Yuki stood as she peeked from behind, looking cheerful as always.

She felt her heart race even faster. The girl turned away from the wall and walked out of the living room.

She didn't want to see Zero's face any longer.

Her nose quickly picked up a strong scent coming from the kitchen. It was a very invigoratingly delicious smell. Kain Cross must be preparing something special.

Quietly, she made her way to the kitchen with a smile across her face.

"Kain Cross, I—" she stopped at the door and her smile disappeared when she caught the sight of

Zero..

He was cooking. He turned around and saw

Yuki..

Their faces obviously had a deliberately shocked expression on their faces.

**what will happen next? OMG ! is my story fine? ok? PLS REVIEW gosh! thanks a million for reading my story ! it means the world to me ! I LOVE YOU ! well peace out ! spread the word about my story ! peace, love and chocolates ! XOXO**


	5. PLEASE READ!

HEY GUYS!

It's obviously been a year since I've updated my stories mainly because I'm busy with college or simply lacking of writer's inspiration :/ :)

But either way, I just checked my email that Yuuki-Kuran-Cross-1, recently reviewed & listed my story as a favorite :))) THANKS SO MUCH! :)

Going back to my point, I'm really grateful to those people who took the time to read & review my not that impressive works XD I honestly did not expect to get that much appreciation for my works. I re-read my work **"So Close, Yet So Far"** and honestly, this is the first work I've appreciated XD (for me that is)

Another reason why I haven't updated for such a long time her in FanFiction is because I'm focusing on a new website called **Wattpad** maybe some of you heard of it. It's a really awesome website. I didn't post **"Forever & Always" & "So Close, Yet So Far"** there because I want to keep my fiction stories here. But there might be a possibility that I might add it there. Wattpad is where I post my own stories with my own story plot & characters. It is also where I post my poems. I really like that website because a lot of writers there have really good concepts & ideas.

For those of you who don't know Wattpad it's a site that is similar to FanFiction but it has a lot of writing variety. You can post poems along with tons of genres of stories. You can fan a author (writer), it has a library listing your favorite stories, you're story always shows how many ratings, comments and reads it has. I LOVE FanFiction, it's where I started writing online so Wattpad is just another website where I post my works :))))))

I REALLY REALLY MISSED WRITING. :/  
I basically made this slight note on both my stories because I want to know if my fans are still interested in my works. If you are, I'll surely update :) so please give me you're insights if i should still continue my works :)))

THANKS GUYS ! thanks for all your effort in reading & reviewing my works ! 3 :*


End file.
